


Midnight in a Field of Stone

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsontongue</b></a> Drabble/Flash Fiction Roulette Round One; the prompts: <a href="http://therumpus.net/2010/04/national-poetry-month-day-20-something-in-the-water-by-alison-pelegrin/">moonscape, owl, and merlot</a> and a picture of an <a href="http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/Fic%20Exchange/Picture04.jpg">old cemetery</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight in a Field of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) Drabble/Flash Fiction Roulette Round One; the prompts: [moonscape, owl, and merlot](http://therumpus.net/2010/04/national-poetry-month-day-20-something-in-the-water-by-alison-pelegrin/) and a picture of an [old cemetery](http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/Fic%20Exchange/Picture04.jpg).

Viggo huffed out a laugh as he climbed over the fence. "If anyone saw us here they'd think this was my idea."

"That's the beauty of my plan," Sean replied, his eyes crinkling in a mischievous grin. The minute he'd found the cemetery he knew he would bring Viggo here. The old stones with their detailed engravings and interesting epitaphs were the first draw; the view of the surrounding valley from the center of the graveyard was the icing on the cake. Shifting his backpack further up on his shoulder, Sean only hoped he wouldn't get them lost among the memorials, or worse yet, their necks broken along the obscured path.

The two stumbled their way deeper into the cemetery, somehow finding every rock and tree root inconveniently under their feet. The moon was nearly full but a thick shade of clouds blocked its light. The lone hoot of an owl sounded to their right and Viggo responded in kind before trailing off into a wolf's howl.

"Don't go marking any territory, Vig. Let these people rest in peace."

"Should I mark you instead?"

"You do and you make your way back to town on your own."

"You used to be a lot more fun, you know that."

Sean turned a silent laugh into a quiet chuckle, reached blindly back until he felt the answering brush of Viggo's fingers. He wished he could see Viggo's face, make note of his reactions to what Sean knew surrounded them. A gust of wind rippled through the trees, and Sean hoped it signaled a shift in the clouds above. There was a small flashlight in his pack, but whether out of misplaced pride or the desire for the purity of this experience, Sean was disinclined to use it. Besides, he reasoned, its artificial light wouldn't do justice to this place.

As the ground rose into a gentle slope, the obstacles thankfully began to thin until walking was less of a contact sport. They reached the top of the hill and Sean stopped abruptly, Viggo only just managing not to run into him.

"You could give a guy a warning."

"Sorry." Sean's voice was barely audible, somehow muted in the dark.

"So is now the time when you tell me what's in the backpack?" Viggo asked, turning around in a circle, trying to make anything out of the shadows.

Sean pushed down his growing disappointment that the night wasn't turning out as he had planned. He shifted, instinct guiding him to Viggo's side.

"A bottle of merlot from your favorite New Zealand vineyard, smoked salmon, your camera, a sketchpad and charcoals."

Viggo swore he could feel Sean's smile, could feel its radiance despite the all-encompassing mask of the night. Just then the clouds began to part and the land around them slowly grew brighter, a lustrous glow across rows of stones and beyond them expanses of open fields. Sean moved closer, his heat seeping through to Viggo's skin, his essence ghosting along all of Viggo's senses.

He gathered Sean to him by the nape of his neck, caught Sean's matching gasp between his lips, a precious weight on his tongue. As Viggo pulled slightly back he looked up at the sky, once more felt gravity's pull lessen in Sean's presence, imagined the two of them drifting toward the moonscape that kept watch above.


End file.
